bananasinpyjamasfandomcom-20200214-history
B1 and B2
B1 and B2 are titular main characters of the Bananas in Pyjamas franchise. They are twins and as their names suggest, are anthropomorphic fruit (bananas) who wear their pyjamas whenever possible. They are exaggerated and naughty; and when they have a problem, they somewhat bump into each other (though a boing of a spring was heard in the original series), and after that, they say their catchphrase: *'B2:' Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1? *'B1:' I think I am, B2! Personalities The bananas are shown to be very hardworking, cleaning up the beach and running the beach patrol. They are also quite strict when doing so, reprimanding their friends who break the rules and even each other. In addition to this, the Bananas play various roles throughout the series such as being handymen, doctors and firemen. Despite all of this, the Bananas have been shown to be extremely clumsy, causing them difficulty in certain tasks. Examples of this include accidentally crushing Amy's beach ball and hammering each other's hands while fixing things. This clumsiness is apparent enough that the Teddies find the thought of Lulu teaching them to dance a ridiculously difficult challenge. The Bananas are fun-loving and friendly. They love to spend lots of time with the teddies (Morgan, Lulu, and Amy) on doing various activities, such as playing, working on the farm, and telling stories. While they are also friends with Rat-in-a-Hat, they sometimes don't get along with, or don't listen to him, especially in Rat's shop which makes him very upset. Meanwhile, Rat's tricks cause the Bananas some inconvenience every now and then. The Bananas are unique among the Cuddles Avenue residents for always wearing their pyjamas. Unlike the other residents of Cuddles Avenue, the Bananas have been shown to especially love wearing pyjamas, to the point that they rarely wear anything else. As a result, they own many pairs of pyjamas, allowing them to stay in their pyjamas all the time. Costumes/ Uniforms Throughout the series, the Bananas have been shown wearing a wide variety of disguises, costumes and uniforms. However, because the Bananas refuse to take off their pyjamas, these outfits are usually worn over the pyjamas. Examples of these outfits are: * Doctor. '''The Bananas wear an armband on their left arms with a red cross on it, and a headlamp. Sometimes they carry stethoscopes with them. They usually use this outfit when someone else is sick. However, they are not shown to be very good doctors and even ended up catching Morgan's cold after treating him * '''Firefighter. '''The Bananas each wear a firefighter helmet. They joined Rat's fire department and practised how to deal with fires. However, their fire engine (the ratmobile) ended up catching fire at the end. * '''Waiter. '''The Bananas wear fake moustaches, black bow ties and black aprons. Worn by the Bananas when they became waiters at cafe Rat. * '''Tuxedo. '''These are the Bananas' "formal" clothing, which are meant to resemble normal tuxedos. The outfit consists of a top hat, and a tuxedo jacket with a red flower on it, and red bow ties. However, the collared shirt worn underneath is in fact each Banana's pyjama top and the suit trousers are in fact just their pyjama bottoms. * '''Rat Suits: '''Created by Rat in an attempt to make the Bananas look "chic". The suits did not fit well and were given to the Teddies instead. * '''Curtains: '''This is the only outfit worn by the Bananas without their pyjamas underneath. Due to having no pyjamas to wear, the Bananas sewed their curtains together to allow them to go out. It is implied that the curtains were uncomfortable and the Bananas did not like them as they threw them off the first chance they got and changed back into their pyjamas. * '''Genie: '''After Rat starts believing that the lamp he found has a genie inside, the Bananas dress up as genies and pretend to grant Rat 3 wishes. * '''Hotel Staff: '''The Bananas each wear green and white aprons and a green and white headband. Each banana is also seen carrying a feather duster. * '''Sportswear: '''The outfit consists of a white and blue singlet with each Banana's name on the front and red shorts. Appearances The original series B1 and B2 appear as yellow bananas with beady oval eyes and smiles and wear blue-and-white striped pyjamas with buttons and yellow and black shoes. Although they are twins, they have different voices. B1 is also the smarter of the two, while B2 is rather dumb. The animated series In the animated series, they appear slightly different from their costumed versions. They have blue eyes, eyebrows, small dark-toned cheeks, lips, teeth, and tongues, and wear gold shoes. However, they still retain their trademark pyjamas TheBananas.jpg BananasinPyjamas12.png BananasinPyjamas9.png BananasinPyjamas7.png BananasinPyjamas6.png BananasinPyjamas3.png BananasinPyjamas2.png BananasinPyjamas1.png TheBananasandRatinaHat.png TheBananas,TeddiesandRatinaHatSinging.png BananaHoliday30.png Bananas.jpg 801329.jpg 801352.jpg 1-0.png 3.png 2.png Untitled.png Voices '''B1 : Duncan Wass (1992) , Ken Radley (1992-2001) , Ken Bromilow (The Ferals) , Michael James (2001) , Stephen Shanahan (2011-2013), Richard McCourt (Milkshake) B2 Nicholas Opolski (1992-2001) , Benjamin Blaylock (2001), Dan Wylie (2011- 2013), Dominic Wood (milkshake)Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singers Category:Males